that cheating bastard
by icarus link of the abyss
Summary: even when cheren cheats, hilbert will alwys outsmart him.


First I'm Dutch, so don't be too harsh on my English grammar and spelling. And also my first fanfic.

it plays just after team plasma's defeat in b/w 2

That cheating bastard

Bianca and Hilbert always loved each other, she could always rely on him for advice and she could cheer him up in the darkest of times, especially in the time when it seemed that team plasma was winning. He always says that without Bianca he couldn't win against them or defeat Alder and getting the title of best trainer in the world.

Cheren and Hilda on the other hand weren't so close, although they had some feelings for each other. It wasn't working out; they argued a lot, broke up many times and got together again. Cheren was jealous that Hilbert was able to capture Zekrom, conquer the Pokémon league and defeat every champion in the world even red didn't stand a chance against him. Also Cheren secretly loved Bianca.

But now Cheren has a plan to defeat Hilbert.

Hilbert was away somewhere in the Pokémon world, looking for N, who unknown to him was back in unova and that the team new plasma was on the rise. Luckily Hilbert's cousin Nate was able to defeat them, Cheren could really see that the two were related. After defeating the new champion iris and starring in some movies, Nate made the decision to become a Pokémon actor. This was also to be more with his girlfriend Yancy who is also the famous poster Nancy. They are now the most popular famous couple, who are hosts of worldwide events.

The gym tournament was coming. It was a tournament for Unova leaders only, to see which is the best. Cheren was only a gym leader for a year, but he felt like he could win, also because he finally won Bianca's heart in Hilbert's absence. Hilda now in the elite 4 didn't care about Cheren with another girl, she was over him and got together with cress. But what Hilda found unusual was Bianca falling for Cheren, because she promised Hilbert she would wait no matter how long it takes.

The tournament was only two days away so Hilda, Cheren and Bianca where at straitoncafé enjoying a meal. "So how long are you now together" Hilda asked. "For a half year" Cheren answered, "Yes, I don't care anymore for that run away Hilbert." Bianca said. "You know he was doing that because N was going to travel on his own, when he has the mind of a seven year old!" Hilda exclaimed. "How was he supposed to know that N returned to unova." she added.

"Oh I almost forgot Cheren, you have to know that the winner of the tournament gets a one-on-one battle with iris." Hilda said. "Yes I know that, that's also the reason I want to win." Cheren answered.

_Meanwhile somewhere else in unova._

"Hey Nate, long time no see." said unknown person. "Yes, my friend I thought it was the best to inform you that N Is in unova." Nate answered. "I'm also here for the tournament, after all I'm the one who organized it" the unknown person said. "but first, thanks to you I now know where N is, so I've got to see him first" the unknown person said, "Yes N is a bit unknowing of the law, I mean he did commit crimes, so he at least has to get a trial" Nate responded. "Don't worry I'll make sure that he'll get a light punishment'' the unknown person said. "Oh, before you go, I've heart that Bianca and Cheren are together" Nate said, "WHAT!" Hilbert yelled.

"I've got to find them" Hilbert said angrily. "I know where they are" Nate responded.

_A few minutes later they arrived at the location and Nate left._

"Hey there you are, Cheren You bastard" Hilbert yelled.

"Wow, Hilbert that's certainly a surprise" Cheren said nervously.

"I don't know what you did, but I did something" Hilbert answered. At that moment Bianca walked in. "hey Hilbert, long time no see, do you know Cheren and I are a couple now?" she asked.

"Hi Bianca, it has been a long time, but why did you got together with Cheren?" Hilbert asked calmly.

"You just took too long to get back, so we fell in love'' Bianca said.

"Well if that the case I see no objections" Hilbert said trying to keep his cool. "Well that really mature Hilbert" cheren said. Then Hilbert saw that Bianca's eyes were unusual pale, instead of bright emerald green, they were lime green and immediately knew what was going on. So he came up with a plan. "Hey Cheren, Bianca, I went to johto and caught a rare legendary Pokémon named celebi, do you guys want to see it". "Wow a celebi, they are so cute, I want to see it" Bianca squealed. "Oh a celebi" Cheren said nervously "that really something, but I don't have to see it". "Aww, Please Cheren, do it for me" Bianca begged. "Okay" cheren said knowing what was coming.

_So Hilbert and co went to the Pokémncenter and got the celebi."_

"Alright celebi, come on out!" Hilbert shouted. "cel, cele, celebi" celebi exclaimed. "aww aren't you the cutest" Bianca said, causing celebi to blush. "oh, I almost forgot celebi's got aawesome move do you want to see it in action?", "of course" Bianca Squealed, "ehh, actually I have something to do" cheren said getting more nervous with the second, knowing what Hilbert was planning. "But Cheren I want to see it" Bianca begged. "Okay its two against one, so celebi use heal bell" Hilbert said. _"Damn it, I knew it" _cheren thought knowing that Hilbert outsmarted him once again. Bianca's eyes retur to the bright emerald green ones Hilbert knew. "huh, Hilbert is that you" Bianca said almost fallen unconscious. "Yes, Its me Bianca" Hilbert said, "I knew you would come back for me, wait a sec" Bianca started to get angry. "CHEREN!" She yelled very angry. "Now I remember, you had a Pokémon uses attract on me. Just wait until I get you in my claws". Cheren ran as fast as he can despite he knew he was only stalling the torture. He came across Hilda and cress "I told You, Your planned would fail Cheren" Hilda said "he is not for nothing the world champ". "Please don't tell, where I am" Cheren begged. "Where is that bastard" Hilbert and Bianca said in union. "He's over there", "okay thanks Hilda" Hilbert said to his sister. "_You deserve it Cheren" _Hilda thought to herself.

Cheren saw that Hilbert and Bianca where catching up, knowing his demise was unavoidable. "We have to do more like this together" Hilbert said, "You bet" Bianca answered as they were getting closer to cheren. Finally they caught him "noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" was all cheren could say before the punishment began. After that the tournament went as planned, but without Cheren. Because he was in the hospital and finally learned his lesson, you can't break true love and don't make Hilbert or Bianca angry.


End file.
